emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7212 (18th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Moira reveals to Chas that she has bought a DNA test to find out if Cain is the father of Charity's baby but Chas thinks it's a bad idea. Emma finds herself agreeing to another date with Jermaine. Chrissie tries to catch Robert out when she notices money missing from their account. He covers that the money was for Lachlan's phone but knows he is lying. Harriet tries to reassure Ashley he will be fine as he prepares for a coffee morning at the Village Hall. She feels sidelined when Laurel decides to accompany him. Val and Eric receive a shock when a bruised Joanie walks into the B&B and asks for a room to stay in as she was mugged and her neighbourhood isn't safe for Kyle. Val refuses; insisting that Kyle is welcome but she isn't. Cain is furious when he notices her at the bus stop and she explains how she was mugged. Lisa and Zak see her as she asks him for more money. Zak is furious at the way Cain's attitude and agree to take Joanie and Kyle in. Kerry is bragging to Bernice about college when an angry Dan bursts in, having discovered that Kerry copied his work. Kerry is left red-faced when he rips up her assignment. Chas is suspicious when Chrissie asks after Aaron, wanting to speak to him. Zak rips into Cain for ignoring Kyle's welfare. Moira walks in and is angry to discover that Cain hasn't told her about Kyle's return. When Cain calls Zak a mug for taking Joanie and Kyle in, Zak tells Cain he's still the same person he always was. Emma is disinterested in her date with Jermaine until she sees James arrive and plays up for his benefit. Cain confronts Moira having found the DNA test. She tells him she's decided not to use it. They argue and he storms out. Chas smugly tells Robert that Chrissie is onto him about something. Finn confronts Emma over playing up for James' benefit but she shrugs his suggestions off. Cain fumes as Chas tries to get him to admit he is the father of Charity's baby again. Harriet follows him with a camera as he storms off. Kerry dupes Dan into writing her essay for her. Bernice arrives at the coffee morning to check on Ashley, but panics when he falls to the floor and has a seizure. Laurel takes control. Chrissie goes to find Aaron at the garage but ends up in an argument with Cain. He angrily pushes her away, but anger soon turns to passion and the pair kiss, unaware they're being photographed by Harriet. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "I mean, it's all changed since your day. Did you even go to college?" Bernice Blackstock: "No. Females were discouraged from that sort of thing when I was young, haven't you seen Downtown Abbey?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes